


A day in Wakanda

by Bacner



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Buffalo, F/M, Family, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Politics, Wakanda, post-Avengers: Endgame, rhinoceros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just an ordinary day in the lives of Wakanda's royal family...





	A day in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine at all._
> 
>  
> 
> _Note: let's assume that this happens after the events in 'Avengers: Endgame' movie, and T'Challa is back among the living, among those who came back..._

Once upon a time, when it was a wintry day in Wakanda, (i.e. it was cool and rainy rather than cold and snowy, as it would be in Canada or the U.S.), Erik Killmonger, also known as N’Jadaka, woke up from his morning nap and mused:

“How can I ruin T’Challa’s day?”

…Ever since he got resurrected in all the hubbub (and haboob) raised by the Avengers’ war with Thanos, Erik toned down his inner fire – and madness – by some degree, simply because for while he had been on ‘the other side’, he met several entities, and while some of them were friendly, most of them certainly weren’t, and all of them, (almost), didn’t like him. It was, really, like his childhood back in NYC – Erik hated it back then, and he hated his post-mortem existence just as much.

…But, on the other hand, Erik had been allowed back into the realm of the living; with several conditions, true, but none of them affected his not a relationship with Wakanda’s ruling house, so right now Erik was making new plans regarding his villainy. 

The problem was that nothing was coming to mind, other than to just punch T’Challa in the face, and while Erik did not have a problem with that, not at all, even he had to admit that this was an overly large step down from being the new conqueror-king of Wakanda, so he was trying something not so discrepant instead. Sadly, nothing was coming to mind, so Killmonger just picked up a rock and threw it into a bush.

The bush replied with an indignant-sounding roar, as the large rifle-bearing poacher-type person got onto his feet, putting his pants up from his ankles and firing a gunshot.

“Okay! I can work with that!” Killmonger said brightly and promptly went to engage the poacher-slash-smugger character and his allies.

 

_Some time later…_

“Remind me, why are we doing, this, again?” T’Challa, the Black Panther, the King of Wakanda and etc. asked his baby sister, princess Shuri, as the latter accompanied him on the latest ‘protect Wakanda’ mission. 

“Because we’re siblings and we love each other?” Shuri asked brightly, “and I’m not unaware that you’d wanted to take Nakia with you – you would, like, solve this entire poaching slash smuggling problem in the first fifteen minutes of your mission, and then occupy yourselves by buggering each other-“

“Buggering, Shuri?”

“Sorry – screwing each other in the ass sounds better?”

“Well, someone is certainly frustrated,” Erik commented mildly before T’Challa himself could, even as he urged his new steed onwards.

“Cousin,” T’Challa did his best not to differentiate N’Jadaka from Shuri even though the circumstances – and the people – were completely different. “Being the Black Panther, there’s no animal in Wakanda that would attack me-“

The buffalo head-butted him, sending the Black Panther flying into the nearest tangle of thorny shrubs, fully intent on trampling him there, (followed by the entire herd).

“…Those are Asian water buffalo, not the local, African variety,” N’Jadaka told Shuri conversationally, as both of them rode the buffalo bull – Killmonger had scooped the Princess of Wakanda up, lest she got trampled under the hooves as well. “They are being smuggled into Wakanda, ‘cause your south-east provinces are planning to secede and need an independent food supply, and buffalo are always a good idea, whether they are Asian, African or American-“

“The American bison isn’t exactly a buffalo- wait, secede?” Shuri blinked. “Are you behind it?”

“No, but I might take over the movement and make it my own,” Erik said airily, with a lightness that he usually did not feel. “Want to join in? They could use a member of the royal family to give them momentum and what-not.”

“Gee,” Shuri sarcastically replied, as T’Challa rose from the thorns riding a white rhinoceros of his own and charging the buffalo herd. “Why didn’t they think of approaching me-“

“Because Zanzi, who is one of the movement’s leaders, is a woman herself?” Erik replied as he outflanked T’Challa’s charging rhinoceros. “She really doesn’t like you for some reason-“

“Oh really?” Shuri’s eyes narrowed. “How – fancy. Right. Take me to them and I will see what this Zanzi woman has!”

“Fine,” N’Jadaka agreed, took one last glance at T’Challa’s one-man rodeo, (apparently, even with a rhino’s help, not even the Black Panther could corral an entire herd of buffalo, regarding of their species), and he and Shuri rode towards the separatists…

 

_Some more time later…_

“You have done what?” the cry of the queen-mother Ramonda shook the royal palace. “You, you, all of you, all three of you-“

The royal siblings, N’Jadaka, (who really shouldn’t have been there, since he was a villain, but was present anyways, because he was family), and Nakia, (who also shouldn’t have been there, because of Wakanda-related customs and reasons, but was there anyways, because she was going to be family real, real soon), just fled from the angry matriarch away, while trying to figure out how to solve Wakanda’s newest internal diplomatic mess, for its’ south-east provinces hadn’t seceded, but Wakanda’s capital, (and the seat of its’ royal family’s power) was going to pay them contribution instead…

The end?


End file.
